


Rain Dinners

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: City of Angels [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Gambling, Illegal Activities, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow To Update, Street Racing, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Zoro looked around, taking inventory of his friends, checking to make sure they were alright, but never holding eye contact for too long.'Cause this was the hard part.The part where they acted like perfect strangers.Because if anyone learned that they knew each other, it wouldn't be long before they put two and two together.And then they'd likely all be killed.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: City of Angels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113038
Comments: 23
Kudos: 24





	Rain Dinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidsummerStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidsummerStorm/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DNr1Ou2eCnPy3E8PYo6DX
> 
> Playlist for this fic!

_"At the next intersection turn left."_

"Got it." Zoro said, grinning as he overtook the car next to him, delighting in the person's loud growl of frustration. It was dark out, but his headlights did all the work and it was nearing dawn anyways. An empty can of red bull sat in the cup holder and Luffy's cheers of happiness in his ear piece gave the man a wake up call, making his heart beat faster and fingers grip the steering wheel, just barely containing his own whoop of laughter. The wind lashed across his face, riding with convertible top down, tucked away into the trunk. He glanced over, seeing the iconic red Chevy Camaro, skull bones and straw hat painted on the side. His best friend glanced over at the same time, and they shared a grin, saluting to one another. 

_"Idiot pay attention!"_ Nami screeched, taking him out of his thoughts and he blinked, seeing the opening fast approaching. _"Now. Turn now!"_

He cursed, slamming his foot on the gas and turning, twisting his wheel and letting it spin. Zoro laughed as the car began to drift, letting out a manic chuckle adrenaline spiking. He straightened back out, letting his foot off the throttle and enjoying the way gravity kept him going, riding down a hill. Nearby he could feel other cars zoom by, heading straight, vibrations thrumming through his body as he went in a different direction. The sounds of everything else faded as he went farther and he peeked into the rear view mirror, watching as the other contestants grew smaller, turning into specs before disappearing completely. 

"You sure this is the right way, witch?" He asked, feeling Kitetsu purr as he pressed on the gas, engine growling, sleek black mustang speeding down the abandoned road. The wind felt nice against his skin, and reached over blindly for his shades, knowing his shades were somewhere, having been tossed haphazardly when he and Sanji has gotten a bit.. _distracted._ He felt the the side come in contact with his fingers, lodged in the crevice of the seat and pulled it out. With a practice flick of his wrist, he opened the other side and put on the black frames. Instantly the world was bathed in a warm brown hue. 

_"The only one who gets lost is you."_ The woman retorted, and even without her being there physically he could almost feel the slap to the back of his head and winced. _"Its a short cut. I have Sanji and Luffy taking other ones. Either way, the win is ours. Which means the prize money is as good as mine."_

Zoro snorted. He could care less about the cash. Despite her money grabbing tendencies, the witch always shared ~~even if it was a shit amount~~ , never as stingy as she portrayed. And they were going to win the next competition anyways, so it didn't matter. As long as he came in first, he was satisfied. Racing had gotten rather boring lately, and his two companions were really the only things that could spice it all up. Their situation, it always made him think of that one quote. About outrunning a bear. And not outrunning the bear, but instead outrun the person you're with. Something like that. Thats how _this_ was. It didn't matter who they were against. They always won regardless. 

Well, _one_ of them did. 

After all, it wasn't the first time they did something like this. Rigged a race. 

If their competitors were the bears, then he, Luffy, Sanji, and whoever else they had on the job were the runners. With them populating the meet ups and competitions it became less about beating the bears, and more about beating _each other_. The winner of the race got the second highest cut, ~~Nami _always_ got the largest percentage. Something about being a human GPS,~~ and free picking on the film they watched for Friday Movie Nights. 

Sanji had won the last few, and if Zoro had to watch yet _another_ chick-flick, he was going to break the tv into a million pieces before killing everyone in the room and then himself. He'd leave the blond alive to suffer through the horrible shit by himself. 

_"Nami-swan dear."_ Sanji's voice keyed in-- speak of the devil and he shall appear--, sounding both reverent and concerned at the same time. _"You won't, perhaps, give Luffy a faster route will you?"_

Fuck. Zoro hadn't even thought of that. He wouldn't put it past the redhead, to ensure that her boyfriend got first place, but he also knew Luffy wouldn't stand for that shit in the slightest. All about the journey, not the destination, and once even said he'd go the _opposite_ of finish line if he had to. The kid was fucking wacko. 

So the green haired man wasn't too surprised when he heard the woman respond, sounding both irritated and affectionate. _"No. He's not even on an actual shortcut. I'm just making sure the idiot doesn't go off course."_

The raven haired teen laughed, ringing loud and clear through the ear piece. _"Shishishi, you're the best Nami."_

 _"Yeah yeah. Tell me that again after you get me my cash."_ There was a devious kind of silence, one that made the racer sweat drop, uncertain that he would enjoy whatever evil plot the witch would concoct. His fears were proven right when she spoke again and he cursed, gripping his steering wheel. _"If you manage to beat both Zoro and Sanji, I'll give you all the meat you want. No limit."_

"Oi! Bribing ain't allowed you damn gold digger!" Zoro growled, but it was much too late. Luffy had gone completely silent, which meant things had gotten a lot more serious. He clicked his tongue, imagining Nami's villainous expression. 

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, showering the roads in hues of midnight blue and orange. The streets were still empty, and would be for another few hours, courtesy of Shanks and whatever amount of police he'd managed to buy and pocket for safe keeping. 

_"Get ready, Zoro. The pathway you're on is about to merge. You'll be joining the rest soon."_

He didn't answer, instead pushing down on the gas and grinning as Kitetsu growled in return, trees and street lights becoming nothing more than a blur. His hair flew back and the man smirked as the first rays of sunlight hit his rims, reflecting in the side mirrors. The green was loud and obnoxious, but Zoro gave less than a damn, eyeing his own wild mane. It matched his problem child of a car the most. Fucking fitting. 

The sounds of engines grew louder and Zoro sped up, seeing where the side roads and main path merged. He chuckled, seeing a white Corvette with golden rims and mentally thanked Nami, knowing she put him and Sanji in the path of each other on purpose. 

He crossed the grass median, too impatient to wait and longer and pulled up beside the sports car, rolling his eyes when the other tried speeding up. The racer honked his horn, wearing a shit eating grin Sanji's window rolled down, revealing a long, pale middle finger. 

Zoro stuck his tongue out before yelling, "You first!" He knew he wouldn't have to worry about the wind overtaking his voice, since the ear piece worked just as well. He knew he was right when his boyfriend's face brightened, blush being highlighted by the sun. 

_"I hate you."_ The blonde muttered. 

"But you loved me yesterday, what happened?" Zoro simpered, pretending to pout, even as he pulled ahead. He liked the blond, hell he was _dating_ the guy, but no way was he losing to the pompous curly brow freak.

 _"You spoke."_ Came the blunt response. _"And then I realized I much rather like you when you're so fucking needy you can't do shit but whimper."_

The green haired man laughed out loud, finding their almost ritual exchange beyond hilarious. "I ain't a mirror cook. Rethink your answer."

 _"And this is why I give you two your own line to talk."_ Nami complained as Luffy laughed in the background. _"Its like hearing my two brothers talk about fucking each other which is so damn weird. Whatever, the finish line is straight ahead. Even_ you _can't fuck that up Zoro._ _You guys are in the lead. Good luck."_

With that, she left and Zoro had to stop himself from laughing his damn ass off at Sanji's sputtering expression. "You can revenge sex later for this." he said, and sped away before his boyfriend could ask for any clarification. He drove forward, ignoring Sanji's incredulous shouts and forced his car in front of the blond's, blocking him.

The finish line was in sight by the time Sanji managed to break away, and they both made similar sounds of shock when they saw the familiar Camaro, and even more familiar redhead perched atop its hood. 

Zoro contemplated ramming into her, but knew Luffy wouldn't forgive him for killing his girlfriend so he refrained. 

_"Shihihihi. I win!"_ The black haired teen cheered. _"Unlimited meat!"_

_"You two always get so caught up in each other. It's almost cute." Nami observed, mouth hardly moving but voice coming through clearly._

He didn't answer, slowing as he passed the finish line, coming to a full stop a safe space away, as others were still entering. Through his peripheral, he saw Sanji pull in, parking on the opposite side, getting out and pulling a cigarette free from his pocket.

Zoro reached up and took out the ear piece. It _really_ wouldn't do well for someone to see it. He turned off the car and got out, smoothing his jacket and making eye contact with the race proctor. A pale woman with long black hair. She was scantily dressed in black shorts and a mesh crop top, body inviting but ice blue eyes promising death to anyone who dared touch her without consent.

Nico Robin. 

He nodded at her and she gave a minute smile in return. Zoro looked around, taking inventory of his friends, checking to make sure they were alright, but never holding eye contact for too long. 

'Cause this was the hard part. 

The part where they acted like perfect strangers.

Because if anyone learned that they knew each other, it wouldn't be long before they put two and two together. 

And then they'd likely all be killed. 

* * *

"Two nights ago, I asked you all to write me a paper on your beliefs. I requested that you title it "Where I Stand, after all, it's about your disposition on life, and why you see things the way you do." Robin paced around the room leisurely. Her long hair was swept up into a high ponytail and Nami watched with mildly dropping eyes as it swayed from side to side.

"I know that this is a history class, and therefore psychology might appear to be a rather odd assignment to do, however I assure you, its helpful. Psychoanalyzing is always a fascinating endeavor. It's a mirror we're forced to look into. History is meant to be added to, not repeated, and learning oneself allows us as human beings to avoid repeating the mistakes of our predecessors." The older woman gave a small smile.

"As once said by Isaac Newton: 'If I have seen furthur, it is because I am standing on the shoulders of Giants'. Impactful, no? Though of course, there is a much more.. _unsavory_ version to this quote. 'Some people try to be tall by cutting off the heads of others.' written by Paramahansa Yogananda." 

Everyone sat in silence, and Robin chuckled quietly, always delighting in disturbing her students. 

Nami didn't get how the woman could be so energetic this damn early in the morning. She glanced over at Zoro, who was passed out, mouth open and letting out small snores. She smirked, reaching into her purse before pulling out a zip lock bag full of grapes. She took one out, plopping the small fruit past Zoro's lips and watching in amusement as his jaw clicked shut with an audible noise. Then the fuckwad actually started to _chew_ and Nami had to hold in her snorts of laughter. 

It was both amazing and terrifying how both Luffy the green haired idiot next to her could eat no matter the circumstances. Self preservation wasn't an issue for them at least. 

She grabbed her laptop, giving her paper one last cursory glance, to make sure it was took her liking. She pointedly ignored the fact that the damn thing was trying to tell her when her last edit were made. _Thirty minutes ago._

Like technology was presumptuous as _fuck._ She'd charge the damn thing for being nosy as hell if she could. 

Where I Stand: A Psychoanalytic Essay

Name: Nami Bellemere

Date: xx/xx/xx

Professor: Nico Robin

_Human beings have an innate desire to look to things larger than ourselves. We allow overarching systems and beliefs to guide our motives and light our paths whenever we feel we’re lost. For me, the forces that lead my everyday life revolve mostly around the ideal of religion and the many forms that it can manifest, including classic faiths and an age-old forgotten god known as Acceptance as well as a modern god named Currency._

_Through experience and research I’ve labeled myself to be on a spectrum between religious and agnostic, believing in the possible existence of a god but not pertaining to a particular faith or believing that the classic god exists for human benefit. However, while I do not partake in the teachings of a holy text, nor do I attend any kind of service, unless prompted, I’m still influenced by broader beliefs of a higher power._

_I look to acceptance to light my path and currency to secure my status. They pick no sides, but I use them to my benefit, therefore, they are the only god that I recognize._

_“Heaven and Hell.” “Right and Wrong.” “Do this or God won’t accept you.” “Do this or you’ll go to jail.” “Consequences. Consequences. Consequences.”_

_For every action, there’s a reaction. It’s something my best friend tells me constantly. He still tells it to me even now and it’s a thought that tends to linger in the back of my mind. It haunts every decision that I attempt to make. Not because I am uncertain within myself, but because I’m concerned about the reaction it will receive._

_Will this set me back? If I say this, what will the consequences be? Is someone going to go out of their way to prove me wrong? What lengths will they travel to do so? How will this affect me in the after life? Is there an afterlife for me to be affected by? Should I just act as religion tells me in the event that it's true? Should I allow myself to be saved even when I feel that I’m not in trouble?_

_There is no success by oneself, therefore I cannot always be myself if I wish to succeed. I am ruled by the notion of social acceptance, in a variety of ways. The way I look, dress, and carry myself has the power to make or break my future. My clothing will speak in louder volumes to someone more than any word I say ever will. And in the event no person enjoys what they hear(clouded by what they see), then life for me will be a difficult road._

_I adhere to that god named acceptance because I am afraid to be without it. I fear that the consequences of any action I take will backfire on myself and to prevent failure, I conform. Acceptance is a religion that I worship because it is the key that will open doors when I can no longer push them by force._

_And if acceptance does not get me where I desire to be, I turn to put my faith in money._

_Currency is a power like no other, riddled with temptations. It guides me on a short leash, dangling my desires in front of me and watching with glee as I try desperately to grab them. Money is a chaotic neutral entity, making the world go round and yet being the harbinger for its destruction. Money picks no sides, though has been rumored to turn good men cold._

_It brings me in close, but pulls away at the last second, taking with it the solidity of my aspirations and fueling that deadly sin known as greed. It simmers in the recesses of my mind, those green dollar bills and bronze or silver coins, because there is no future if there is no slip of paper with a dead man’s face on it._

_All you need is love, but love doesn’t guarantee survival and I am a creature that seeks self preservation. I am a creature that desires status and acceptance and flourishing finances to secure the kingdom I call home._

_Currency is a modern-aged god and with little reservation I bow before it. We are not friends, hardly allies, and I am constantly aware of the knife it holds, hovering at my back and waiting happily for the moment that it will plunge the blade in. It is a risk that I am willing to take because I’ve seen the promises that money holds. Currency has made humans hollow, has taken souls and blackened them. Yet if Acceptance does not suit my needs, I will use Currency to accomplish them and convince myself that I won’t let it consume me._

_But there is no free will and in the end, humans are led by their desires, whatever those desires might be._

_Even in the midst of individuality, there is that need for a concept and/or explanation to reveal the meaning of existence. The want for purpose._

_To satisfy that need, we turn to religion. It is easy to serve a person you cannot see because your contract is only as strong as you desire. As sturdy as you choose to make it. Humanity is made up of creatures that demand social activity to maintain sanity. In the pursuit of selflessness, we are utterly selfish, as such is human nature._

_Those who adhere to the classic god speak of unity, peace, and kindness as a form of insurance._

_They say their praises and preach their teachings for a golden ticket to pearly gates the way a child learns to clean their room and say “is there anything you need” before asking a parent to play outside. Behind faith is a layer of fear, and that fear is filled with what ifs. Humans are afraid of a lack of knowledge, of the things they don’t know. I am frightened by what I don’t know. Therefore, I do what I can to defend the knowledge I possess, and soothe the ignorance I have._

Nami studied her essay with a growing smirk. For a halfed-assed, _I-slept-two-hours-because-my-illegal-affairs-ran-into-dawn-and-so-i-wrote-this-30-minutes-ago-because-like-like-will-I-lose-this-full-scholarship_ , paper it was pretty damn good.

She winced as she met Robin's dark gaze from across the large room, far from the front, but still somehow managing to catch the raven haired woman's knowing smirk. The red head offered a small wave that doubled as a, "hello dear friend, please don't fail me."

Robin gave a slight incline of her head, which likely meant, "I hope you don't fail. I have no intention of helping if I feel you don't deserve it."

Damn that woman was good at keeping her work life separate from her personal feelings. 

Nami only wished she could do that. But well, what were personal feelings when she had cash anyways. And later she'd be getting her check. 


End file.
